


Lydia\Cora - hurt

by mangobango2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Lydia, Cora illnes, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Magical Lydia Martin, Romance, Video, save life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Cora strange relationship. Nevertheless, they protect each other, and it may turn out that only Lydia can save Cora, when that need assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia\Cora - hurt




End file.
